Accidentally In Love
by sophie.rai21
Summary: They are different, so different. But they just couldn't help it. They just couldn't understand how their screw ups made them fall even harder for each other.
1. Popcorn

Hi everyone! Yes, I know it's been a _long _time since I wrote. Life just got in the way (I know, it totally sucks). Anyway, this is my new story. It's going to be a series of one shots of Andy and Sam's somewhat 'normal' relationship. But who am I kidding? These people aren't normal. I don't know how many chapters there will be. I'll just leave that to the forces of nature to decide ;)

As always, have a nice day! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the show "Rookie Blue", the actors involved in making the show or the characters. I also don't have a say or part in the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Popcorn

Andy had just finished cleaning up. Sam and her, had dinner and they were now sitting on the couch. Andy had her hands wrapped around his waist while Sam had one arm swung around her. They were showing reruns of The French Prince of Bel Air. This was their little routine. They had come a long way from the suspension and were going steady. That was until they had their little accident.

"I'm going to get us some popcorn."

"Andy, we don't need popcorn."

"We need it. It's a ritual. The movie night wont be complete without it."

"You know what? Since I'm the better chef-clearly, I'll do it. Don't want you burning the kitchen down now, do we?"

"HA!"

Sam got up, and gave Andy a quick kiss and proceeded to the kitchen. Now, he had to look for the popcorn. Andy liked the caramel flavored popcorn. He took out a bag from the top shelve and tossed it into the microwave for 3 minutes. Which if were converted to seconds would be a 180 seconds. Hypothetically, that wouldn't give anyone much time to do anything. Sam took a bowl out from the bottom of the sink and started wiping it. The minute he kept the bowl down on the kitchen counter, a very familiar hand came from behind and was around his waist. Andy.

"You smell really nice.."

"I do. I take good care of myself. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Oh, I'm enjoying it alright. Hmmm.."

"Is it caramel?"

"Just the way you like it."

Andy began planting kisses on Sam's back. She clearly had other plans for them.

"I was thinking maybe, we skip the movie. You know? Plus, we've got an early shift tomorrow..."

Andy's voice was slow and flirty.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know. Probably something involving me naked. What do you say? You up for it or what?"

Sam spun around and lost his hands in Andy's hair. He kissed her and quickly started pushing her against the nearest kitchen wall. It was obvious to Andy that that was a yes. Andy started discarding Sam's shirt first while kissing. Sam soon followed afterwards by removing her tank top.

"Dinner was lovely by the way."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh... So should cook, every single day."

"Won't you get tried of it?"

"Not if I had the same hot guy cooking me dinner. There is an advantage you know, besides dinner. I get to spend _quality_ time with my boyfriend."

Sam laughed at that.

"What the hell is that sound?"

Sam asked in between kisses.

"Hmmn... Sam. Not now..."

"Uh humm..."

Sam started kissing Andy's shoulder and started moving up to her neck. He started touching Andy's hair.

"You look so beautiful. You're bangs compliment your face."

"I know. I'm really sexy."

"Very sexy."

Both of them started grinning from ear to ear. They both were having the same thing on they're head. The bed.

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere more comfortable. Ya'know, maybe your bedroom? Just saying."

"You know what Casanova, that's not such a bad idea. Plus, we'd have privacy..."

Andy kissed his cheek.

"I'd have you all to myself..."

Then, Andy kissed Sam's other cheek and continued talking.

"We can stay in there for how long we'd want..."

Just then, when Andy took both of Sam's hand and started leading him in to their bedroom, Andy smelled something weird.

"Hey, do you smell that?"

"Yeah, I do. You used the raspberry shampoo today. I can practically eat you."

"Sam, I'm serious. I think there's something burning."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just go and check of we left anything on in there."

Sam started pulling her even more towards the direction of Andy's bedroom.

"Andy, I can assure you there's... THE POPCORN!"

"YOU JUST LEFT IT THERE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

Sam and Andy quickly hurried into to the kitchen, neglecting all their 'pre-planned' plan.

"Andy WAIT! It might..."

Before Andy had the chance to listen to whatever Sam had to say, she was already at the microwave and had already stupidly opened it only to discover it bursting out. She didn't have enough time to duck, so the microwave door slammed tight into her face leaving a bruise on her forehead.

"..explode."

* * *

"You should have listened to me."

"Listened to you! If I'd have listened to you, my kitchen would have been burned."

"Well, you started it!"

"But I stopped it! Remember how I told you we should have checked the kitchen? You remember that?"

"Oh, I remember that. I also remember you seducing me in the kitchen."

"Well then, you shouldn't have been distracted by me! You're so weak."

Andy got burned. Sometimes it was Sam or other times her. This time, it was really her. Andy was pouting and was obviously not happy that she got caught this time. It wasn't her fault really. He looked_ so_ good, _every time_. Especially when he was cooking. Just then, she realised something. That big mess that she just made, well, she's got to clean it up now.

"Oww!"

"Sorry, am I pressing it too hard?"

Andy didn't answer to that. Clearly she was annoyed.

"Andy, I don't get why you're mad at me. It's your fault you're in this situation."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

Andy kept silent for a minute. She wasn't going to accept defeat.

"Andy? What's wrong?"

"Well..."

"Well... What?"

"I made a mess in the kitchen."

"That's it?"

_Keep it together McNally. You can resist him. So what if he looks good. Pull yourself toget-_

"I'm not finished..."

"And...?"

"You know..."

"Know what Andy?"

Sam was obviously in his own world, totally oblivious to what Andy was trying to say.

"We were supposed to go..."

"Go where Andy?"

"To my bedroom..."

Sam knew exactly what Andy was talking about but he acted like he didn't. He loved teasing her. She looked cute when she was angry. So, he raised his eyebrows for an explanation from Andy.

"UGH! What is wrong with you Sam? We were supposed to go to my bedroom so I could have you all to myself."

Sam broke into a smile.

"Is that so?"

Andy was furious. She still had the pout on her head

_I can't believe I let myself explode infront of him. He probably thinks I'm some sort of horny teenager._

_I can't believe she's mine. This crazy, impulsive, beautiful girl is mine._

"Cause I was thinking the couch's good too."

* * *

Let me know your thoughts! :)


	2. Schedules

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, favorites and all the other mojo. It helps me write the proceeding chapters faster. I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

As always, have a nice day. If you're not, keep calm and watch Rookie Blue ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the show "Rookie Blue", the actors involved in making the show or the characters. I also don't have a say or part in the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: Schedules

"I can't believe you're working on _our _day off. Tracy can go through the case files herself. Plus, she's got Jerry to help her out."

"Sam, she needs my help. I offered to help her so I'm going to help her."

_Still, you promised we'd spend our day offs together. Now you're here making plans with Tracy. What happened to your boyfriend huh? Oh I get it, this is payback isn't it. This is about the poker night. You want me to give in to you, beg you to say, say nice things to you and then you'll stay. No chance of that McNally!_

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you went quiet all of a-"

"You need me to drive you or not McNally? Make up your mind."

"Yes. Sam..."

"Get your things. I'll be in the car."

_I can't believe he's being childish again. He knows very well what he did. He spends his whole afternoon on our days off playing poker with the boys and then when he's done, all he ever thinks about is watching football. He hardly talks to me, acts all bossy like he's in control around me. But, when it actually matters to be my boyfriend, he disappears and becomes Sam. Monotonous Sam. He's not winning with me this time. _

_Where is she? Is she packing the whole house or what. Typical McNa-_

"Sorry I'm late. I had to change. We might be late so I thought I changed into something more comfortable. I might stay over at her place if it's too late. I hope it's okay with you."

_Who does she think she is? This is where I draw a line. She's not getting away with this that easy._

"It's okay. Whatever time it is, just call me and I'll pick you up. I took you over and I'll bring you back."

_I can't believe him. He's acting all grown up on me. Oh am I gonna mess with his head._

"Sam.. are you gonna.. miss me?"

_Oh god. I'm screwed._

"No! It's just.. Well.. You- listen you need a ride I'm giving you one okay?"

_Psst. Piece of cake. Piece of cake, Swarek._

"Sam, it's okay. You can tell me."

_What is she doing? Oh god, she smells so good. Hold yourself together Swarek-_

"Andy, what happened to our quiet evening. We were supposed to spend it togeth-"

_Oh god, she used the cherry lipstick again to kiss me._

_"_Does this make it up?"

"No, it doesn't. But this will."

_You are one easy catch Swarek. Oh boy, will I make you pay. That's right kiss me on my neck, run me down. And right about now, you will be one sorry boyfriend._

"RRINGGG!"

_Who the hell is it now? Tracy should be grateful that she's even getting any help._

"(RRINGGG!) Sam, I.. uhh.. need to get that. Hello?"

_She better have a good explanation for this when I explode._

"Sorry, that was Trac-"

"Andy, I don't get this. You cut me off for a phone call. What did she ask you anyway? It better be something important."

"It was. She was asking me if I was on my way. She just wanted to get a head-start."

"Head-start? Well, she can kiss that goodbye. I'm not driving you. Walk if you want McNally, I don't care!"

_And to prove it, I'm gonna walk out of my truck and slam it on her face. See if she likes that. And she's still siting there. Oh, you've decided to come in now huh? She thinks I'm gonna be the sorry one. We'll see about that. _

_You are so easy to mess with Swarek. Wow, you slammed the door at my face, raising your voice at me. You must think you won something right? If only you knew. If only..._

"Andy, I don't like what you're doing okay. We hardly spend time with each other throughout the week because of our jobs and when we're finally able to have some alone time, you blow me off so that Tracy can get her job done quickly. That isn't fair okay. It's our day off. You don't get to decide everything in our relationship."

"Okay."

_What is she doing? Is she walking away from me? Wow, that was fast. I didn't expect her to change that quick. Maybe we should have this talk more often. This talking thing really works._

"Hmm, so what do you wanna do today huh?"

_You're getting all lovey dovey with me after yelling at me. Nice move Swarek. Nice move._

"Oh I don't know know. We could play poker. Or wait, we could even watch the game. I heard it's gonna be a good game."

_Oh shit! I'm screwed._

"Or maybe we could go to The Penny and get ourselves piss drunk and just knock out on the couch. Cone on, I really wanna get lose on my day off. No _our _day off. Come on."

_Oh man, she's moving to the door. Something tells me she's got more._

"Or why not we-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I shouldn't have done that okay. I'm sorry."

"I don't remember you being sorry when you were yelling at me in the car."

"I'm sorry for that too."

"Good."

_Wait. Where is she going?_

"I need someone to drive me to Tracy's. So, drive me."

"Drive you? We just argued about our day off schedule not involving any.."

_Why is she laughing. I don't see anything funny about this._

"Anybody. That includesTracy... Tracy... and work. Okay, I don't get it. Why are you laughing? Is this a joke to you? Am I a joke to you? It's not funny Andy, stop it!"

_I can't believe I pulled it off. I also can't believe I'm head over heels for him._

"You can't just make rule-"

_Pull yourself together Swarek. It's just a kiss. Just a kiss. Just A Kiss. Just. A. Kiss. JUST. A. KISS..._

"You're so easy to mess with you know?"

_Oh... she planned this. To get back at me._

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get back to what were doing just now?"

* * *

Leave me a review and let me know what you think. I enabled the anonymous reviews :)


End file.
